uchiha's pick
by beshie23
Summary: sasuke was already 17 when he comes back. in his surprise, there is someone waiting for him...........................................................................................waiting for him for about 5 years


Uchiha's pick

Sasuke comes back to konoha and he is already 17

In his way to the uchiha manor, he recognized that bubble gum pink hair, sakura. Sasuke looks at her for a while and realize that sakura is now a very matured; her hair is still pink but longer, her eyes was still green like orbs, and he noticed that she have new clothes that shows that her body was still sexy as always. Her smile in her face was still there and her rosy cheeks were still rosy. Sasuke leave her for a while and go to the manor first.

Will you look at that, it is still nice but wait… sasuke noticed that the manor was clean, arranged and he noticed that somebody is cleaning the air vent. He explores every room and the last door of the manor is closed, he opens the door and he saw a necklace lying in the bed. He look at the pendant and saw a locket, he opens it and saw a picture.

SAKURA! The most talkative boy in konoha said

Naruto, be quiet! Why are you so noisy in the morning, huh? Sakura asked

Sorry sakura-chan, I just want to say that sasuke is here already and if you want to meet him, go in his manor.

What! Why didn't you tell me earlier! Sakura said while she ran toward the uchiha manor.

Sasuke recognized the pink hair and porcelain skin…sakura… sasuke said

Sasuke put the necklace on his neck and walk to the dining room to prepare his dinner, in his surprise he saw a tray plenty of food, it does not say who owns that food but its just there waiting to be eaten. Sasuke go to table and eats, sasuke was happy that it was delicious. Sasuke was getting thirsty, so he go to the refrigerator and get something to drink, he was surprised again that the refrigerator was full of food, soft drinks and even beer. Sasuke was near to get the water but somebody knocked on the door.

Sasuke opens the door and saw sakura very wet, he did not noticed that it was raining when he was eating. Sakura was blushing when she saw sasuke face to face and that sasuke can barely see sakura's under garments because she was very wet.

Sasuke just stare on sakura's body and he was so speechless.

Sakura coughs and said, hello, are you not inviting me to come in? You can see me very wet right?

Sasuke came back to his senses and let sakura in and lend her a towel.

Sakura asked sasuke, hey sasuke; do you have any extra shirt that can fit my body?

Sasuke go to his nearest drawer and get his shirt and lend it to sakura. Sakura goes to the bathroom to change, and when she goes back to sasuke, sasuke saw sakura very beautiful in that shirt. Her legs was perfect and her wet hair was matches her face.

Sakura sits in the couch which is in font of sasuke, and she recognized her necklace in his neck. Sakura walk to sasuke and lean to make sure if that is her necklace.

Hey, is this my neck lace? Sakura asked while sasuke blushed

Hey why aren't you answering my question?

Sa…Sakura, I can see inside that shirt. Sasuke said while he blushed deeply

Sakura walks back very fast and falls because of the table.

Ouch, sakura said while she rubs her butt.

Are you ok? Sasuke asked while he lend his hand

Sakuras grabs and land on sasuke's chest. Sakura blushed like a tomato and sasuke can smell her strawberry like hair.

Um, sasuke I should be going and before I go I need to get my necklace back.

Sasuke hold the necklace and said

I think this should be mine know. Sasuke said

Sakura makes her seducing face and her seducing attitude.

Can I please get my necklace back? Sakura said while she makes circle in sasuke's chest by her finger.

Sasuke knows that she was trying to seduce him but he likes it. Sasuke makes sakura lean.

Sakura was getting pissed so she makes her move fast to get her necklace easily.

Sakura kisses sasuke in his neck and get her necklace back.

What the? Sasuke said

Thanks for getting my necklace back. Sakura said

Wait, don't leave yet. Please stay here for a while. Sasuke begs sakura.

Sakura realized that sasuke is different now; he is getting talkative, naughty and aggressive.

Ok, but you should not get my necklace again. Sakura said while she sits in the couch but away from sasuke.

Sasuke starts on sakura, so I have seen you hanging out with that hyuuga guy.

Huh? What are you, hey wait, are you spying on me when you are not hear? Sakura asked

Well, sasuke rubs his head and continues, yeah.

Sasuke walks near sakura and said near sakura's ear, because I can't resist you.

Sakura was shocked when she hear what sasuke said.

Sa…sasuke, what are you talking about? You just say that I'm so anno… sakura's sentence was cut when sasuke kiss her… passionately.

Sasuke let go because he can see that sakura was turning blue. When sasuke brake the kiss, sakura was super red, she tries to hide it but she can't. Her first crush was her first kiss. But sasuke, sasuke's first kiss was naruto, he just kissed naruto accidentally.

Sakura laugh, move back and say good bye immediately while sasuke enjoys the feeling to kiss the most beautiful girl in konoha. (Well, it's true. She is the most beautiful girl in konoha)


End file.
